


Palace

by DramatistArtisan



Category: Persona 5
Genre: "framed" father former detective, Aged Up, F/M, Mind Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yandere, aged up AU, complex coworkers with benefits, detective based reader, flawed reader, listen is lowkey based on sweet punishment so there's your warning, minor reader x goro ish, noncon bdsm elements, oc persona(s), shadow reader - Freeform, this is dark pls note that, use of 'toys'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramatistArtisan/pseuds/DramatistArtisan
Summary: The echoing sounds of your shoes fill the void, the only persona user walking alone in the Mementos. You fucking hate this place! You rather track through a palace than do this, you think.Your phone goes off.Pulling out your phone your eyes widen as a structure is read to be up ahead; now you have used this app as you traveled through the fog and, "This wasn’t on the Meta-Navi before.” Speaking to yourself. Calling it by its nickname you gave it for expedience as you look in front of you and back at the phone. As you continue to walk forward as the app pointed out. Covering your eyes as a gust of wind shoots past you clearing the fog away when it stops you look up suddenly your eyes widen at the strange palace.At least, you think it is.It is a thick stone circular building with iron fencing, then appears to be faint light beaming out of, however, there are no guards around protecting the perimeter. You imagine this palace must be recently made thus why the lack of security. Something about it is very familiar, yet, you can not put your finger on it.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader, Shadow Amamiya Ren/Reader, Shadow Joker/Reader, Shadow Kurusu Akira/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 93





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift to a reader named Blueeccofan who requested this fic based on the P5: scramble Shadow Joker

You stare up at the bunk that casts the only barest of shadows above you in the very well lit cell. Yes, a cell, as in a prison cell. In the velvet room, the cell you woke up in would be more of a welcome than the one you are currently imprisoned in. You turn over resting on your side with your arm under the stiff pillow with your legs curled up towards your chest, at least the white jumpsuit prisoner is loose enough to allow you to be flexible. It has been a total of twenty-four hours since your capture in this masterpiece of a palace, and by a masterpiece, you mean it in the way it leaves you with no sense or idea of how to escape without notice. The warden of this prison making sure to have you watched like a hawk-- Rather a precious treasure, as it explained. You want to kill that shadow whatever it is! Your turn over again to hide your face into the weak shadows of your bunk to try and sleep-- Though it will not be much and while keeping on guard-- You need your rest.

_Things have been getting worse by the day! The Metaverse bleeding into the real world, shadows consuming their creators allowed them to solidify into your world. You are one thief of hearts, a sole persona user in your hometown that you have been trying to stem from the corruption from the Metaverse until it took something-- Someone personal. You had been forced to leave by your mother to a safe place Kamakura an hour away from Tokyo where you met other persona users._

_They call themselves The Phantom Thieves of Hearts, a cute name, and the group is interesting. You did not approach them when crossing paths in a 'heist', in fact, you had to fight for the treasure. Three against one; codenames Joker, Fox, and Skull, three men-- young men-- standing between you and your escape. The Fox and Skull hold two personas, Joker holds many. You hold on with an ace up your sleeve._

You miss the voice of your persona, _‘Chevalier’_ , your guardian un-summonable in this strange and methodically planned out prison. If you had not been in a cell and were at home, you would appreciate its design and architecture. After all, to see the _Panopticon_ theory put to work is amazing. The tower sits in the courtyard that beams light into every cell, it plays a mind game of never knowing if you are or aren't being watched. However, you know you are being watched just by studying the unpredictable changing of the guard, the shadow warden of this place must know how Phantom Thieves work.

Maybe someone figured out who the Phantom Thieves are just like you!? 

_Akira is sitting in front of you inside the empty classroom, you are standing in front of him with a lead pencil merely inches away from his Adam’s apple, “Anyone smart enough could piece together you are not as mousey as you appear.” The window lets in a cool breezy as his eyes harden with that intense look you’ve seen when you both fought for the treasure in a Palace. Piecing the look, the voice, and his friends: you found him. “There he is.” You figured on his identity now to see what the motive is-- “...!?” Next minute, you find yourself pinned down on the desk behind you with wrists pinned down beside your head. Your legs are wide open with him between them, he is nose touching yours, both eyes locked on each other._

_“Detective.”_

_“Joker.”_

It had not been the smoothest introduction between both of you meeting outside of the Metaverse, however, it showed the young man: You are no fool or newbie to this life. Knowing the ropes, more than capable of using your persona. Your first interactions with the leader had been rocky, both of you unsure how to feel about the other. One is the leader of a group while you are a lone wolf. Cut from the same cloth of oppression yet sewn a different way that you both only share is a drive to free the people from the corruption of their hearts and oppressing others. Based on timelines the team leader informed when both Sakamoto and himself first unleashed their personas, yours had also awakened. It was around the same time _‘Chevalier’_ or Duplin appeared by your side. The persona of each member matching what they hid to the real world (though you wonder about Goro's persona). Futaba did an in-depth analysis (you didn’t like the research) on you and your persona after stealing the treasure. On record, you stole the treasure first! Navi, her codename, found you fascinating to read up on, more like drill you, and though it helped the team feel less on edge about your appearance in their city--

_“Bat!” She said as an idea for your codename. “Like Batman’s computer.” You hated how cute she said it because you gave in happily to the codename._

Your persona is not like the others who are modeled after famous thieves in history or literature, in fact, yours is modeled after the creation of law; the need to see the truth between the black and white world. You sought to remove the society’s blind puts on itself, turning its back on those truly seeking justice and those twisting it reforming it to suit their warped justice, to prove those good people are still there within the law.

The persona is a detective, he gifted you the ability of _Third_ _Eye._ Your form of this ability is more powerful than Joker both inside and out of the Metaverse. Not only does it allow you to track hidden elements such as evidence, footprints, or strength of an enemy. It came with an added power that Joker does now wield. The last ability being called _Private Eye_. It allows you to process intel at a faster rate, a heads up on a possible _Palace_ being created but finds the weakness of an enemy. Though this last one requires the most energy to do.

Besides the detective skills, you are able to do _Sharp Sight_ giving you a glimpse of an enemy's location but through the back focus on long-range critical to one specific area. Usually, you pair this with _Third Eye's_ last ability as a last resort.

The ability is one that Goro had found fascinating: _Ratiocination._ This one takes you into the mind of the _Palace's_ creator, becoming them to gain access to areas you could not reach normally or without being caught. It does not last long nor does it always work if the _palace_ is on high alert.

Though he is more of a 'support' persona, you both have been managing.

Your, for now, teammates didn't know or thought there would be a stray persona user outside of Tokyo and one that has some battle under her belt. After all, the Phantom Thieves can not cover all of Japan! You have been working in another section of the country before moving to their territory. That is why when they met you in a palace created by a teacher at your school, it was freaky-- As Skull put it. You weren’t trusting completely of them. You are different from them but the goal is shared and Joker welcomes you to the team with a handshake.

Such formalities soon fade and you find them trying to befriend you, these phantom thieves who steal the hearts of the corrupt, forcing them to confess. Their method is humane and better in operation given the number of teammates. It is almost hard to keep your guard up around them. Almost.

_You speak only when spoken and often in a few words or sentences before going quiet again, many times he has found you alone keeping to yourself unless approached. Ryuji once stated he thought you were a ghost, an unkind joke but you laughed as if he was right. In fact, you did. You are aware of your closed-off reserved, quiet nature-- You are like this to not stand out._

_"Why not be true to yourself?" Ann had asked during a walk to a group meet up._

_"Standing out gets you hurt or killed." Your reply is cold._

_Everyone was quiet, unsure of what to say or ask why you believe that. "Anyway, I'll see you all in classes." You never hang out with them for so long._

Friends are what got your father framed, friends are why you had to leave your hometown, and friends are always getting in the way.

_The staring match on his bed is amusing to the only thing in the room beside the humans: Morgana. The cat is laying between the both of you allowing you to pet his head as the staring matches go on. “You asked me to join, not the other way around.”_

_“We need to work together as a team.”_

_“We can be teammates, not friends.”_

_He looks concerned, Morgana is purring too happily for Akria’s liking. “Why not?” No one has asked or tried to get close enough to ask the question when you are like a ghost after missions. “I know your father was a crooked cop.”_

_“He was framed!” You snapped at him causing the cat to jump off the bed to a safe spot on the writing desk. The subject is very sensitive as you use your persona to find and collect evidence to clean your father’s representation. “Why do you care? As if my father being dirty or clean would’ve made a difference.” You don’t like teams because you can never trust them, “His team betrayed him. Now he is dead with his name buried in the mud.” It explains why you never allow yourself to trust people._

_"But we aren't them." He soft-spoken now, "I know I can't change your mind right away but give us a chance." Whatever happened to you back in your hometown must have really taken its toll on you._

_You turn your head then lower it, “You’re sweet, Kurusu,” Lifting your head with a tilt with a sly smirk on your face. “Poking your nose into matters way before you came into my life,” Crawling towards him like a tiger to a deer; the deer being the young man leaning back. “What do you hope to get out of_ helping _me?” He is trapped under you with both your hand beside his head._

_His breath is taken away at the sight of the confidence you held, the dominating presence you have, and at the sight of how beautiful you are. “I-I…” He swallows the lump in his throat. “Just--” Your index finger is placed on his lips. Eyes locked on each other, the cat leaves the room the second you take your hand away when Akira pulls you down close to him._

The relationship between Joker and yourself is physical, purely physical, neither of you able to tell when it's the right time to say the ‘L’ word or talk about your feelings. Instead, keeping it between work and coworkers-with-benefits. You regret that feeling as if you strung him along, worse, you could not keep him nor the team at arm’s length when screwing their leader. 

_As the newbie, you are often partnered with Akechi Goro, the prince detective (you hate that title of his), Joker likely thinking coming from a background of the law this will help you feel comfortable. You were skeptical at first given Crow who is unaware of your rivalry towards him; you who you tried every hard to one-up in investigations. Though… You are doing those investigations without permission and with limited resources. Your persona is modeled after the great Dupin, but you do not have his level of funds. Interestingly enough, then again you realize that Joker has a strange way of nosing into people’s business (a very good trait considering the Phantom Thieves’ job), in placing Crow and yourself. It created a strange friendship-- if you can call it that-- both in the Metaverse and in the real world. He became someone you can talk to about the life of detective work (arguments often but nothing too bad when Joker is around). You are closest to him even if you know he is putting up walls._

The rivals had oddly been the ones who you first felt comfortable with before the others, the title of ‘Ice Queen’ or ‘Ghost’ slowly dropped each time Akira with cunningness got you to come out of your shell. Never shoving you to open up suddenly to them, but to linger longer with the group. Perhaps that is why you are freaked out when the group is split up by a strong quake, you are left alone to wander in the Mementos. You have forgotten what it's like to be alone here. Isolation never was too much when your persona speaks to you, often you talk to yourself too especially during solo missions.

You give up on sleeping, instead, sitting on the bed. That is when footsteps you do not recognize come walking down the hallway. You listen carefully as the cell doors are opened one by one-- You hate how your cell is the last one on this level adding to your nerves as you realize it is a security check, Great! Not that you have anything or could make anything like a weapon without being seen in this damn cell. 

Sitting quietly with your eyes close you count three different types of footsteps: Heavy (a brute), normal (likely weak one), and one you really have to focus on to hear (very faint and light). The voice speaking informing the prisoners of the inspection. With no weapon or persona, you figure there's very little you can do to use this as an opportunity to escape; you still have no idea why you were captured, let alone allowed to live.

Something is up and you will find out what.


	2. The Warden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the 'Warden'

Then bang of your cell door being open causes you to nearly jolt. “Prisoner number seven-seven-six,” A full covering jester mask covers the shadow’s face-- Strange that orange hairstyle looks familiar. “It’s your turn now,” Every muscle in your body is tensing up. “So get up.” Your delayed reaction gets a collapsible baton banged against the bunk bed. “I said get up.” His voice is distorted as if hiding what is behind the mask, “That means  **now** , seven-seven-six!” Temperamental, you note as you follow his orders standing at attention to show you aren’t being resistant. He sighs heading tilting slightly to the left then to the right as he enters the cell, the door closing behind him. “Good,” The gentle voice is anything but gentle, “And now that you are up: put your hands on the wall.” Using the baton to point to where on the wall he wants you to place your hands; behind you forcing you to turn your back on the single exit and entrance that he stands in your way of. “It’s time for your inspection.” Delight.

“You don’t have to check me,” His step forward makes you take two steps back. “I just got here.” hands still at your side.

“Of course, I have to check,” The baton put away in a sensuous manner hooked onto his belt. “You had lunch with the other prisoners,” Yeah, you really didn’t when you were trying not to get consumed by a shadow seeking to exist in your reality. “And while that’s fine and dandy, ” His aura, you feel your head hurting from aura you know all too well: Charm. Got hit with it once, it was not fun to run out of your system alone. “There is the possibility you are concealing or smuggled a weapon into my prison.” He is closer now yet far enough to not get the full charming effects; he expects you to turn around still.

“Like what?” Hands making a fist then releasing it quickly.

“Like what, you ask?” He makes a noise of disgust. “Maybe the cold wall will remind you where the  _ fuck  _ you are, thief.” The warden-- His uniform gave his rank away-- snatches your arm in a painful grip that has you hiss turning to a groan in pain when thrown against the wall. Just how he wanted you. He holds your arm twisted pressing uncomfortably up against your back. Another sound of disgust, his mask cooler than the wall on your sole cheek. “Aren’t you asking too many questions, dear~?” You bite your tongue to stop from releasing a choked whimper from the pain. Deep breathes through the nose, you keep your one eye open and on him, “Inspection is only routine,  _ seven-seven-six _ .” His warm, how is a shadow warm?! The pain helps his charm not affect you as it usually should. “And it’s in my legal,” You want to laugh! “Moral obligation to check every  **_inch_ ** of your body.” He nudges your arm an inch up empathizing his point. Bastard! Whoever’s palace this is you are going to deck him, flat out! “So why don’t you just say ‘Yes, Warden!’ and behave like a good  _ little bitch _ ,” Under the mask, he smirks at the fire in your eyes, that rage towards the corruption he is embodying. Yes, that's right, keep that flame burning, he can’t wait to snuff it out. “It will make our lives so much easier.”

You squirm unwillingly when he tries to get the arm higher.

“But,” He whispers in your ear causing you to freeze, “If you want to fight and making it harder by squirming and screaming,” Scoffing. Like damn hell, you will scream for him! You refuse to back talk him knowing that is what he is pushing for. Your eyes follow his other hand raised, scarlet red leather gloves, a snap of his fingers-- The guards outside bang their metal staffs on the bars causing loud sounds around the cell block to echo resulting in you cringing from the sounds. It stops after a few seconds. “That’s fine by me too, dear.” Turning back to you, “Ah, your trembling.” This place is messing with your mind, you are going to bury this place with this mess in it! “Those pretty little eyes of yours just got so much more interesting,” It darts to him suddenly when you realized you started blanking out from the fear. “So much more  _ interesting. _ ” Repeating his abrupt infatuation with you, laughing as you harden your expression. “So let’s hear it! It’s time for your inspection, prisoner seven-seven-six.”

You are no fool to not know or try to convince the shadow to stop or to fight him which he wants you to do as he relinquishes his hold on your arm and steps back. “Put your hands  _ on the wall _ .” Restating his command with a slow harsh tone. The sound of the palm of your hands touching the cold brick wall ringing in your ring, your head down as you will yourself to stay calm.

“Good.” Delighted once more, “See you can be much more compliant when you wish to be.”

You feel like a dog being praised and not in a happy way. No, you are that dog who is praised before being kicked around.

“ _ Now _ ,” He runs a hand through his orange fluffy hair as he clears his throat, “Now, let’s check inside of your shirt first.” The heat on your back returns along with his mask resting over your shoulder. Your nail digging into the brick as he unzips the top of your jumpsuit. He chuckles at your misery followed by whispering, “ _ Touch, touch _ ,” As he pulls it further open freeing your covered breasts. “I see, I see.” You turn your head away damning your darkening cheeks from the embarrassment of his gloved hands reminding you of--

_ “Leave them on.” Scrambling to get his gloves off his touch you further, you take his leather-covered hands and place them on your breasts. You press your lips together as Joker takes hold of them groping them as he explores you as he always loves to do. “Ah!” Joker stares in awe of this found sensation he can provide. _

“I see there’s no abnormalities here.” Grinning behind the mask when weighting each breast in his hands. “Besides your pair of hardened nipples.” His index fingers flicking them have you gasping. “But could it be that you’re enjoying this,  _ seven-seven-six _ ?” Mockingly snickering, “Though lucky for you there doesn’t seem to be any more reason too--” Your head falls against the wall as he continues. “Fondle and touch,” Saying what he is doing to you. “Message,” It’s hard to breathe now for you. “These little things.” Your body remembers how Akira touched you in the same matter, you damn your body because that was fucking wanted! This is not. “Over and over, and over,” He is enjoying how you tremble in his arms resisting in lashing out. “I mean it’s insanity to think that just by  **_pressing_ ** these harder,” You shake your head with your lips closed shut. “That something illegal will pop out of you.” Pulling them before letting them go watching as your breasts fall slapping on your skin. “Isn’t it?” You want to slap his face into next week. “And I’m not insane. Not at all.” His laugh is not helping his case either, not as if you cared.

“ _ Sounds like something an insane person would say _ .” You think with a furious tone.

It’s scary how he can just burst out laughing then stop at the drop of a dime. “Now then for the more  _ interesting  _ part.” Suddenly calm with his hands on your hips.

No, no, no, no! Immediately your hand grabs hold of the waist of your pants refusing to let him remove them, bad enough he is keeping them apart with a leg between them.

“Ah-uh, no.” The nerve to scold as if you are a child! “Your hands  **don’t** leave this wall not unless  _ I _ say so.” His hand grabbing yours and putting it back on the wall as the other yanks your pants down, you are left defeated. A soft sigh at the sight of your clothed backside, “What a cute pair of panties.” Playing with the elastic top, “I don’t remember allowing this to happen.” Pulling then snap back into place. “But I’m glad.”

“OW!” You shout.

He laughs as he slaps your ass each time a little harder on each cheek or favoring one for a few minutes, “To think a cutie such as yourself got yourself locked up here-- It really must have been an error,” Yeah, you getting caught and tossed in here. “My prison was built to keep only the scum of humanity-- The ones you see in the Mementos wandering causing trouble-- Caged inside these walls,” You’re confused that doesn’t make any sense, this place is a palace in all sense of the word. Why would there be a shadow that… Jails other shadows? “And either you did something evil,” His hand going to your thigh, gripping harshly the flesh as he rocks his thigh between your legs. You shake your head not letting him distract you. “Or fate is rewarding me for doing such a good job keeping evil away.” Praising himself because you won’t. Chuckling, “This skin, this perfect skin,” The other hand taking hold of your breast fondling it roughly. “I’ll make sure to keep it that way.” He keeps moving the second he hears that sound he craves. A small almost unhearable moan from your throat as his knee brushes your clit. “As long as your eyes make such a beautiful expression,” He forgoes your breast to turn your face to look at him. “And if your eyes keep being this way: I won’t let anybody else,” Shoving you both forward so he has you sandwiched between himself and the cell wall. “ **_Touch you_ ** . And ruin that-- Nobody will.” Possessive promise as he pulls back enough to see you both struggling to stand and control your noises.

“Ah!”

He laughs at your moan from his slapping your ass again, “Sh, there, there, sh,” Cradling you one-sidedly. “Now then what shall do next?” Teasing you as he hooks his thumb on the edge of your panties, “Hm?”

“Warden!” Only the fellow shadow that has you in grasp can understand it, you are in a haze of both anger and lust. “We have an emergency, four-zero-four made an escape!” You are not in view of the other shadow making noises as the warden’s body and clothing hide your messy state.

“Tsk, disgusting vermin,” Huh, you glance up at him. “And I was just about to get to the best part too,” Complaining like a bratty child as his mask faces your sight. “Oh, well, seven-seven-six,” You picture a smile on his face and you hate it. “I’ll be off now, we’ll save this for later.” You glare at him earning a laugh as he pulls away once the shadow leaves, he doesn’t want to share this sight of you in this state with anything. You slide down on the floor holding yourself as the cell door opens and closes with the lock clicking it shut.

“Uh, what are you doing?” He leans on the bars, “I still didn’t give you permission to take your hands off the wall did I?” Laughing then “Get your hands on that wall,” Rattling your cage causing you to cover your ears but you do as he says while sitting on the floor. He stops, turning his head away, “Goodness excuse me,” Touching his head as if he didn’t realize his actions. “Now then…” Taking a breather as he smoothes out his hair. “Pray that I come back soon, okay. This Warden has a criminal apprehend.” He stares into your eyes so expressive of your fear and anger towards him, “I hope that your eyes always stay like that.  _ Forever _ .” Those words haunting you as he walks away as the alarms get louder triggered in every cell block.


	3. The Plot and Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "However, you did fight me and that requires punishment." Leaning down to whisper into your ear, the cool mask uncomfortable against your skin sending shivers down your spine The plan is to keep the Warden here for as long as possible for four-zero-four to find the keys, copy them the key to the west wing key, and get out; he needs time to do any of that. And if that means enduring this… You will.

He did not return that night nor the next, the day provided too much trouble with the temporary isolation of prisoner four-zero-four; a shadow you seem to be friendly with. Not surprising given that shadow is of a fellow classmate in your chemistry class. From what he gathered from the desires of the real Kurusu Akira: for as much  _ 'Ice Queen' _ airs you put up, you have a heart. Wearing that heart on your sleeve through you kept it well guarded, you poor thing you can't make your mind on so much after hurting for so long.

The shadow moves around the office, very sterile with no personality, the steel flooring makes the clicking of his shoes intimidating which he likes. The uniform is similar to the velvet room mixed in with other subconscious memories of other officer uniforms designs. He likes the aiguillette. Twirling his baton before locking it in the desk's draw, he switches it out for the riding crop; after seeing the marks he left on your ass before, he wanted to do it again to the point you can't sit. He licks his lips as he places the toy down and removes his mask.

The warden tosses away the jester mask on his desk, getting up to wash his face at the plain once again steel sink.

He hates this bland design of the palace.

Of course, it takes the mind of a fucking book worm to create this palace down to the studs, the poor thing probably was trying so hard to clean up the mess given to them by birthright. Lifting his face up towards the mirror is the face; a copy of your precious leader Kurusu Akira, your Joker. Drying off and slicking his hair back, it excites him to think soon you will be broken enough for you to see this face as you are under him taking his--

"Warden, prisoner seven-seven-six has been delivered." The minion speaking outside the door. The shadow dawns once more the jester mask, "Let her in." He wanted you on his terms. Since your arrival here in Kyoto Prison, created by the complex mind and heart and then overseen by your great Leader's shadow, more shadows have been caught; they smell you. Life, a human, something that helps them enter your world. Of course,  _ your Warden _ like Joker prevents shadows from spilling into your world at a rapid pace, it is controlled.

In fact, he is sure you figured that out by now after two days now.

"Hello, seven-seven-six," He stands in front of his desk with his arms resting on his lower back, standing up straight, very formal. "My apologies for not coming to see you as we planned," Your eyes holding that fire. "Warden duties come first." He walks around the desk, you remind near the door. "Come here, dear." One hand reaches out for you to take. You don't move. "Seven-seven-six, comply or I will be forced to  _ punish you  _ for disobedience." His threat is a promise and though he may not kill you, you'll wish he had.

You've seen how some of these shadow prisoners are treated.

" _ Good girl _ ." Walking towards him and taking his hand, you are prepared when he yanks you into his arms. "Isn't it better when you cooperate, dear? Good behavior gets rewarded." Hands that were hugging you in a normal manner (not that this circumstance is normal) start griping the fabric of your nightgown.

Yeah, a fucking nightgown to have easy access to you (bastard) and to see you obeying him (you'll kill him).

"Hm, my beautiful little prisoner seven-seven-six." The nightgown is beautiful in design with its very Victorian-inspired style, a light material that drapes over your body covering your arms completely and legs as well: you feel like a Christine-- only your Erik isn't bothering with consent. You turn your head away as the nose of his mask runs down the side of your throat, hand pulling loose the strings that hold the top of nightgown in place and from revealing too much skin.

"That reward you spoke of…" He stops midway. "May I ask what it is?"

He groans at your question, "What is it you want? And no I will not allow your freedom or return your equipment." No longer holding you to sit on the front edge of his desk with his arms crossed, "Hurry up."

"Why bother helping humanity if you are a shadow?" You remain still.

He snickers, "Oh, detective, haven't you cracked the case yet?" Mocking you, "Your reward's answer: It's what my creator wanted."

"Huh, your creator?" You are yanked to now be pinned down on the desk. "Who is--" Chest hurting from the impact as you are made to bend over the desk on your front, both hands held behind you. Agh, immobilized you to make you submit is the plan, huh? 

"One reward: one question," You hiss at the handcuffs uncomfortably put on you. "My  _ prisoner _ ." Groping your ass, "Give me my reward." You lay there and when he pulls you up-- WHACK! Hitting him with the back of your head, it hurts also you groan in pain. 

"Agh! You bitch," Tossing you haphazardly away from him as he covers his cracked mask," Seven-seven-six!" On the floor laying on your side, you get your legs through your arms to get them from behind your back. Once he fixed the mask, you stared into those yellow eyes the second they landed on you; you sitting on the floor glaring at him with hands balled up into fists, a feisty minx you are. "Heh," He steps forward, you raise up to stand, another step, you stand completely up. He can see your cleavage now from him pulling on gown's strings, "Quite the masochist, dear." Licking his lips behind the mask as the dance begins to circle each other. There's only but so far you can go and you only need to get to the Warden's desk. "Tell me: have you seen your little shadow puppy since it tried to kill you? You seem rather lonely these days."

"You and I both know they did nothing wrong! A minor dark thought you seem to be nurturing." Yeah, keep him talking. "This place isn't a prison to do what you claim: it's nurturing shadows. Feeding into their fears and hatred." You now stand in front of the desk. "The only scum in here is  **_you_ ** ."

There's a deafening silence after your words, the sound of his leather-clad hands flexing, "Dear one, I have been quite patient with you," You don't move as his aura of charm returns now more suffocating than before. "Indulging you in your little moral speech but you have yet to see the whole picture,  _ detective _ ." Huh? Twice he called you that now. "Yes, your persona, the one you can't summon here, yes, I know about him. You're there are few prisoners that recognize you, seven-seven-six."

Like four-zero-four. Your eyes narrow as you take something from the desk-- A riding crop. Agh! "You planned to use this on me!?"

"You reacted so well to me slapping that lovely ass of yours I wondered what else I can do." He is lax as he takes a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk, "Go on, see how far you can go with that." A game of cat and mouse, only the cat has you cornered, " _ I warned you about fighting me _ ." You tense up more than you already have. No, you can't be afraid! " _ Prisoner seven-seven-six, why do you think you're here? Have you figured that out yet?"  _ Playing mind games. "Surely you must realize you aren't as innocent as you believe you are."

You feel drawn to him as he talks, shaking your head as you put space between warden and yourself. "Shut up." The room is oppressing; you back up until you back meet the large hard glass of the tower. You glance over your shoulder for just a split second and a hand slammed on the glass causes you to flinch. He snatches the riding crop tossing on the floor, "Unlike last time: I don't plan on letting anything or one interrupt my  _ inspection. _ "

You make a swing at him.

He catches it and uses it pin your hands above your head, you writhe trying to get away from him, "Yes, just like that!" Praising you for fighting him as he undoes the strings of the nightgown leaving your chest nearly completely exposed to him. This mask is annoying because he can't bite you as he wishes to mark that skin of yours. "Oh well," Speaking to himself. "Another time I'll taste you. For now, let's get you to remember your Warden's  _ touch _ ."

You writhe, kicking, yelling out your resistance as his hand lifts up your gown pulling it up to slip his hand under it. You shut your legs tight. "No." Snarling at him.

His eyes, a haunting yellow, staring deep in what sought to be doe eyes-- Doe eyes, no, he wants that fire in your eyes currently as he laughs that twisted laugh, "Open your legs, seven-seven-six." The nose of his cold mask tracing the shell of your ear. " **Now** ." The charm is heavy like inhaling a strong perfume.

It's a fight between letting him have you, letting him win and giving up.

__

_ Akira takes a hold of your neck letting the leather caress your skin, the skin his hands more than felt on his own bare hands. Your mouth opens to tongue his thumb, sucking on it as you have his cock before. He sighs with a groan knowing how warm that mouth is, he takes his hand away to kiss you, taste the leather from his glove, the sweetness of that cake you had at the cafe, and God that moan of yours. _

"Warden," The door opens wide open with a loud bang. "War-- Sorry to interrupt." Another warden you saw stands at the doorway way holding the door open breathing hard with its whip out.

_ You peek through your cell bars using the broken shard of the mirror the Warden broke when entered your cell in a fit of rage over four-zero-four’s closeness to you, jealousy got you a number of harsh kissing and demands. He didn’t do much else other than stare at you as you tried getting out of his grasp; he leaves without saying a word and you worry for the shadow prisoner. The glass isn’t sharp as you hoped and crafting it to be so will likely draw attention… And another  _ inspection _. Placing it carefully and careful of the light bouncing off of it, you sit next to the cell door as you always do, with the mirror shard showing you a shadow you can squint to get a good look at the-- Panter? At least, it looks like her-- You can pick out that cutesy hairstyle from anywhere. Her uniform is like the Warden’s and only she has a whip on her hip. _

"What is it, Jaguar? Can't it wait." He speaks with his back to it-- her as he kept his eyes on you struggling to get out of his grip and away from him.

"The architect wants a word with you."

"Tell that bothersome shadow to talk to me tomorrow morning!" You hiss in pain as his grip on your hands tightens painfully. "I'm busy."

"It can't wait." Her voice is like Anna's only cold and authoritative. Seems each section of this palace/prison has your teammates keeping guard over this place.  _ Panther  _ had told about palaces holding other versions of another person, a twisted view of that person, it seems whoever is behind that mask-- The Warden turning his head to glare at his fellow officer, "Fine." He knows about the members of the Phantom Thieves. At first, you think, a sick fan? It wouldn’t be the first time. But… He knows about your persona... "My, my, it seems I'm going to have to wait a little longer, prisoner seven-seven-six." Taking his hands off you as he pulls away. "We will finish this later~." Grinning as he steps and seamlessly turns around, "Guard!" The shadow of Panther walking out (after giving you a quick glance over) and guard that brought you here return. You quickly rush over to it without it manhandling you.

.

.

.

.

.

You have never been so happy to return to your cell, in your prison clothes, and being alone! You have been laying in your bed thinking, crying sometimes from the traumatic experience, making fists as you think about how you'll punch that bastard; but mostly thinking. "Solved the case?" Whispering to yourself trying to figure out what the shadow meant along with how he knew so much about you. It wouldn't be surprising if you had a stalker but this was too close and no stalker could just waltz into the Metaverse to study you. It's just too… You turn over so your back to the wall with the shadow caused by the higher bunk, pulling the blanket closer to your face as burning tears spill from the cover of your eyes.

" _ Psst!" _

"Huh?" You look at your cell door thinking someone is calling your attention.

" _ Pst, up here!"  _ A louder whisper this time draws you to get out of bed, climb up the top bunk, and see a familiar face of…

"Four-zero-four!" Keeping your excitement down and voice too, "A-are you?"

" _ I'm okay, h-holding up. N-nothing t-too b-bad."  _ The vent is small, too small for you, but something inhuman that has no real form and can manipulate itself can fit. " _ He made B-Bones hurt me t-this time. _ "

Bones… Skull? God, this place is fucked up! "Four-zero-four, I need your help." You stare up at the vent. There is silence before you see those yellow eyes stare at you in wonder.

" _ Why? Warden said I tried to kill you… I-I'm a filthy shadow." _

You shake your head, "Yes, you're a shadow self of someone but you have proven that not all shadows are creations of pure evil. This place… I don't know how this place gathers the littlest dark thought and feds into it." A hypothesis you have based on shadow selves you have encountered including the ones of the Phantom Thieves, you wonder who else is here. “But I intend to find out.”

" _ Y-you pity me? _ "

"...." Your eyes lower, "I… Find myself lost." Something isn't right, you can feel it in your gut, you simply lack the evidence. "Please, help me." Eyes going back on him. "I want to help you too. Help the human  _ you  _ that shouldn't have created  _ you  _ suffer here."

The shadow gawks at you with wide eyes at your words trying to figure if you are teasing it or serious, “ _ We can’t leave evidence.” _

You smile a little, “No evidence; they can’t touch us with no evidence.”

Three days now, it is the third day of what is the lunch hour. The prison is run on a regiment, time slots, guards posting, and changed seamlessly; you are impressed. But everything has a flaw, a tiny crack you can exploit at the right time and place; four-zero-four did in order to make you that cupcake. Unlike that last time you are both careful in your interactions to have both yourselves the eyes of the Warden, bad enough you will be called to him tonight once again.

“I’ll need a copy of the key to the west wing.”

“ _ But that’s Warden Voyage’s wing!”  _ Panic whispering as your back is to him as you eat, well, you try to each whatever this grayish slob is these shadows eat.

“If the warden is like Navi, it’ll know this place’s layout and who is in what wing.” You reply as you stand up to pretend to go back to your cell, the shadow follows shortly after as if going to his duty. “I just need you to cover my back when I get to her wing. Need an escape route.” Walking calmly and weaving through the crowd to go to the courtyard.

“ _ I’ll get you out safe. _ ” You hide your smile as you open the door to the courtyard. This is where you both part ways.

.

.

.

.

You meditate. A neat technique taught to you by Queen when you asked her about teaching you aikido or at least the basics since all you know is some amount of American boxing and some advanced self-defense. Meditation is often used when you use your persona’s ability  _ Ratiocination _ , a tool you really wished you had in hand with the mission you have set up in the span of a couple of hours. You need information and fast in order to get out of here. The cell doors open with a loud bang as it opens-- You don’t flinch when the Warden steps into your cell with his back straight with his hands resting on the small of his back. The mask he wearing is different-- likely from you cracking his other one-- The mouthpiece looks as if it can be taken off? “Seven-seven-six,” Eyes wandering around the confined space as the cell door closes with an echoing  _ click _ . That is when his eyes land on you standing at attention with that fire in your eyes, he grins under the mask. “Good evening, dear.” Stepping forward further into the cell space and your own, lifting his hand to caress your cheek with his knuckle.

You remain still.

“After last night, I realized it was a mistake to have you in my place of work. After all, business and pleasure never really mix well.”

_ You knew it was wrong to get caught up with Akira, wrong because each day you are hurting not only yourself but him too. You loved him, grew to love him. “Goro, do you…” Drinking your hot chocolate at a cafe as a treat to you for assisting him on the side in an investigation. “Nevermind.” Laughing it off as he gives you a look of concern. “Thanks for the day out.” Smiling sweetly to hide the pain. His gloved hand touches the hand you are resting on the table. _

_ “If you need someone to talk to, I’m here.” Why is he so nice to you? You look away not realizing how it might look as he lifts up your hand with his thumb rubbing circles on the back of your hand. “Seems Akira isn’t doing a good job not keeping his personal life out of his  _ other  _ life.” Stating with his eyes on you that capture yours the second you look back at him. “The others don’t see it but it is obvious to someone like me.” _

_ “Shit,” You don’t pull your hand away, “Listen, Akechi--” _

_ “It’s none of my business between consenting adults.” Interjecting. “However, you seem to be hurting, Miss (Name).” Reddish-brown eyes you wish didn’t stare deep into your soul. _

Not leaning towards his touch nor pulling away as his yellow eyes widen for a split second surprised that you aren’t resisting. "Very obedient tonight, seven-seven-six." Those yellow eyes bore into your own eyes, you almost flinch at the weight of the charm he is using, different than before and strong enough to have you making a fist with both your hands, your head hurts causing you to step back from the pain of it. The movement causes the shadow to reach out gripping your shoulders to keep you in place. " _ However, you did fight me  _ and that requires  **_punishment_ ** ." Leaning down to whisper into your ear, the cool mask uncomfortable against your skin sending shivers down your spine The plan is to keep the Warden here for as long as possible for four-zero-four to find the keys, copy them the key to the west wing key, and get out; he needs time to do any of that. And if that means enduring this… You will.

“...Yes, sir." You hear him inhale sharply at your choice of words to respond, your face turned away towards the wall next to you. 

The Warden turns your head back to focusing on him so he can gaze deep into your lovely eyes, "I want to see that look in your eyes again. _Keep your eyes only on me_." You glare at him then harshly turning your head away again, he growls then stops when you return to gaze at him as he wanted. “Seven-seven-six,” A fool would believe you have given us after two days, he is no fool. ‘ _What are you planning?_ ’ He didn’t say those words out loud, “I’ll reward you if you behave.” Playing with a strange of your hair as he speaks, “Understood, dear?”

You know cannot play completely submissive or else he will know someone is up. Your will is too high to merely succumb to his charm without resistance. “I’m not your dear.” Voice cracking as he suddenly pins you against the way, your hands flying up to push him away from your body. He refuses to release the hand on your shoulder and one on your throat now, “Not yours.” The hand on your throat squeezing enough to cause difficulty to breathe.

Then that piercing mocking twisted laugh rings in your ears as he follows with, “ _ Allow yourself to believe that but you belonged to me the second you entered this prison. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning this fic will continue to get darker and heavily noncon/dubcon
> 
> gonna be slipping in Joker soon hopefully in the next chapter to explain the Warden's obsession with the reader.


	4. Aftermath of Plot and Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She’s bleedin’,” Says the shadow shoving you forward but you get your footing quickly. “Fix her.” You smirk to yourself as the alarms go off the second after your guard leaves the room.  
> You now have exactly ten minutes to get out of here and get to the other wing, from there five minutes find the office, and ten to get what you need then get out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter cuz writer's block is kicking my butt. Here's to hoping it doesn't kill me lol (send help)

Four-zero-four is nervous rightfully so as you both are hidden in the shadows (surprisingly this place isn't well lit as should be) he hands you the key to the west wing, eyes stealing glances at the dark malicious marks on your neck. The Warden had been extra rough to make sure his mark popped out. "You did well." The marks are painful to see stretched when you turn your head watching for guards as you slip the key in your mouth. Years ago your father had a hidden pocket sewn in your mouth; painful at first but usefully once it healed as it's used to hide the small makeshift key away. Not a full copy but a copy of the design to unlock the gate.

" _ Seven-seven-six…. _ " It-- They sound in pain, " _ Are you sure you're- _ -"

"The faster we get out of here, the faster I'll be okay."

_ The Warden pulled away to eye you, studying how you wrap your arms around your chest. "Take off your uniform," Ordering you with a harsh look in his eyes different from the joyous delight he had before when pinning you against the cold wall. " _ **_Now, seven-seven-six_ ** _." You take a deep breath as you remove the top first, movements shaky, then the bottoms follow in a pile along with your socks and slip-on shoes. Now you stand before him in your undergarments, hands at your side making fists from the anger you feel towards him. _

_ His eyes harden as he sits down on your bunk with his elbows resting his thighs and chin resting on the back of linked hands. "All of it." Clarifying himself, "You must not really want your reward." Teasing you with the prize he presented. _

Your hand takes theirs, "It was bound to happen sooner or later. At least I was able to get something out of it." There is no real positive way to view what happened last night; you can still feel those eyes on you.

_ You go rigid as you turn your head away then lowering it in shame and embarrassment; the bra comes off and your arm covers as much as it can, next is your panties and the other hand hides your bare nether regions. 'Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. You'll get out of here soon." You keep telling yourself in order to not breakdown and curl up into a corner hoping to disappear; he smiles under his mask then starts laughing like a manic as if told a hilarious joke. "Oh, detective, the lengths you will go to solve a case!" Hand sliding through his own fuzzy messy orange hair to slick back the stray strands of hair. _

Walking out of the hidden laundry room first since your duties where there today, you stop to lower your head as Warden Jaguar and the Warden pass by you; yellow eyes following your movements. You figure he is checking out marks on your neck, toothy grin revealing the small fangs that made sure to let the worse marks on your breasts and inner thigh. The look on your face is void of any emotion as you wait for them to pass you before turning away to walk to where you are needed to with the cart of clean clothes.

_ The cell bars rattle with each thrust of his baton inside of you, his ragged breathing next to your ear; this time the mask as removal mouthpiece allowing him to bite and lick where he wished. "W-warden, W-warden," Head spinning as you hold on for life, your essence dripping onto the concrete floor. "Ah, ah, fuck." Thrusting the damn thing inside of to hit your g-spot has you seeing stars, legs giving out causing you to collapse against the gate. He raises your hips giving him a lovely view of your backside he  _ loves _ to slap around, though instead, he goes straight in to taste the wetness he caused, the baton cruelly close to you, your hands are cuffed to bars in the middle. "Aghhh!" Screaming out into the cell block as he bites your clit drawing out another orgasm, it hurts so much you passed out. _

The Warden wore a mask with the removable mouthpiece he didn’t speak, he did grunt and moan but refused to speak. When the mouthpiece was put back in place, he spoke to sickenly praise you and the mess you made. Twice he used that mask, twice you studied the voice. It took a lot given how the non-consensual encounter leaves you in a state of disgust, angst, and anger; as an unofficial detective, you focus on the job. Keeping your mind off the dull ache between your legs as you transport the clothing from the center of Warden Jaguar’s cell block to Warden Jackal’s cell block which is closest to Warden Voyager’s navigation wing. It didn’t have a cellblock which given who the shadow is a copy of it made sense, she was the behind the scenes type. 

The first two drop-offs are the hardest because they are in solitude areas where shadows are tempted to snatch at you.

_ "Stop you're killing it! Yelling for some reason to save the life of a shadow that attempted to eat you a few minutes ago. The Warden with his hand still raised doesn't whip the creature's back as you stand in between it and him. "Please, no more." Those piercing golden eyes searching yours before snarling. "Warden Bones, toss that scum into the isolation cell." He orders the other shadow Warden who had been forcing you to watch the brutal beating. "And don't come back here." He grabs you pulling you flush against him. _

_ "Gotcha, boss man." Grinning those shark-like teeth at you before the door for the interrogation room creaks closes. _

_ You shiver at the new chill in the room as you remain still with your eyes closed shut as the whip is traced down your back, "Such a beautiful expression you gave me, seven-seven-six." He turns you around then shoves you down on the ground watching as you catch yourself, “I wonder if your voice can match it!” _

Granted the Warden did not use the same strength as he did with the shadow but the pain reminds there. The route is complete and you place the cart in place for the next prisoner to transfer usage. Normally, it would be a good idea to sneak in using the unassuming shadow and the cart but knowing how the Warden has been keeping his eye on you, you have to be extra careful.

That is why you have been tracking the source of what is blocking your ability to summon your persona. Summoning him at his fullest wouldn’t be a wise choice since you have none of your equipment (until four-zero-four can find it) and being greatly outnumbered by both Wardens and random shadows.

In order to get to that wing without question or having the damned shadow in charge of this place on your tail, you are going to the medical office. The recent punishment caused pain on your back, wounds that should have healed but you kept from doing so-- He had unintentionally given you a way to get to the other Warden’s wing without a problem.

“I need to go to the medical office,” Speaking to a shadow guarding your cell. “See?” Turning around to show the blood bleeding through. It is painful having to keep the wound open, walking around with it, and having the cloth of your jumpsuit sticking to it. “It hurts.”

The guard stares down at you while at attention, “Move it, scum.” Nudging its head in the direction for you to go before it follows. 

“...” Ears and eyes open to every step, every twist and turn, and to the sound of metal under your feet. Hollow then swallow. “...” Taking a quick glance at the shadow who is following you from behind with its eyes glaring forward.

Just a few more turns… 

_ “This is a prison?” Questioning as you touch the blurred out pictures of your teammates, yet your face remains clear as day. Exploring what is supposed to be the ‘in front’ desk into the circular building. It is bright in here with nothing hidden when you use Third Eye to try to find something-- anything-- "So creepy." Not liking where this is going. You heard from Ann about being objectified by someone in their palace, how sick and twisted they taint the view of you. Tossing the picture on the desk faced down, you want to wash your glove. You are hoping not to find one here. Searching the desk but only found a ring full of keys, and blueprints but you don’t understand it. You do understand however this place is modeled after the Panopticon, a prison that gives the illusion of being watched constantly. _

“She’s bleedin’,” Says the shadow shoving you forward but you get your footing quickly. “Fix her.” You smirk to yourself as the alarms go off the second after your guard leaves the room.

You now have exactly ten minutes to get out of here and get to the other wing, from there five minutes find the office, and ten to get what you need then get out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a Spotify playlist of the songs I listen to while making this fanfic. Warning for cursing tho in a few songs:   
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4gTOqSla4nZTmnC5ZSZWKd?si=ssgXnpRXR6SAWmXN89xLyg
> 
> next chapter has joker and shadow joker interactions cuz that gonna be some deep stuff and i wanted there to be a linear timeline


	5. Force of Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape

Interesting… Since your arrival which will be a week now, an interesting turn of events has happened. First, it seems the Phantom Thieves, minus an important member, have seemed to catch on to the existence of this lovely little piece of salvation to keep humans (unlike you) safe from shadows. Luckily, none have been able to enter this place without triggering the alarm. He has learned since your break-in.

_ Limited options, one way in, two ways out but the second way means fighting the head of the palace, no backup. _

_ As if you need them! _

_ You have worked solo before and yes it was a bad idea you killed shadow guard moments ago, but you can work around that. "Four guards, spotlights all around, there is a staircase on the far right that will take me into the first wing." You pull out your weapon ready to fight in more than a well-lit courtyard with a few guards circling the perimeter. Your plan is to sneak past the guard by using Ratiocination to pose as a guard. It will take a good amount of energy considering you'll be using it for a longer period of time than usual. You can do this. You don’t need those ‘rookies’, you have been alone and you’ll die alone in the end anyway. Joker would never understand, how could he, after all, he had friends. _

Your capture was not easy and one he almost assumed would be unsuccessful but your cockiness, whether internal or not, had made you aim too high for treasure without a safe room. Poor thing, you really thought you could last in this line of work by working alone? He covered his mouth to stop himself from grinning, “ _ If only your Joker were here now _ .” Seeing you get tortured for all the pent up anger, lust, love, and everything else against you… And himself. “Hm?” Eye wandering to a screen 

“They are getting to embolden,” A twirl of the pocket knife from your belt as the yellow eyes study the airflow in the ducts of the prison on the monitor. “They usually don’t take this route.” Eyes following the new pattern the pathetic four-zero-four is going in the vents triggering alarms. Usually, he went to the kitchen or the storage area to make those disgusting cupcakes of his. The Warden's eyes hardened as the door opened revealing a guard usually guarding your cell, "Sir." Its voice vibrated, "Prisoner seven-seven-six has been taken to the infirmary due to damage.” It reports to him not understanding that you were merely hurt, not damaged.

“Is that so?” Clicking a button on his desk to change the camera to the camera footage pointed at the door of the infirmary with a bored expression on his face, “And four-zero-four?” Sighing knowing the slippy scum will be evading them easily; after all, these shadows are simply brutes.

“Still missing, sir. We are closing sections of the ventilation to collect him in Warden Jackel’s kitchen area. What will you want us to do with him, sir?

“Nothing.” Clicking again to return to the screen 

“Huh? Sir?” It stood there confused with a tilt of its head to the left.

“If I have to repeat myself…” 

“Uh--No, sir. Understood.” It goes to attention quickly in fear of being destroyed for its slow brain, not that it uses it for thinking freely.

"Once you have done your job, fetch me seven-seven-six." Its mouth opens. "I don't care what that nurse Jack says. Have her delivered here." It closes its mouth. "Dismissed." 

.

.

.

.

The rapid knocking on the medical director's room can a second after you crawled from the vent and landed on the floor gracefully.  **_That was too close for comfort!_ ** You change quickly from your bloody uniform to the patient gown then sit on the bed with your back to the curtain pretending as if you were waking for the shadow doctor of another team member  _ Queen _ who here is very meek and shy very different from her counterpart.

She isn’t a Warden but a doctor by the title of Doctor  _ Jack _ .

“She can’t leave until I apply first aid on her back!” A small shout from the small woman (you feel bad for the shadow who seems to be almost how she views herself: weak and helpless?). “Give me a few minutes to patch her up at least.” Blocking the shadow guard from taking you away. You sigh in relief when the shadow backs down allowing the Doctor to do her job in patching you up. In Mementos, humans heal a lot faster than humans in the real world when given healing items; meaning you back is back to its soft scarless self… Just like how the Warden admires about humans.  _ Soft and warm _ . You get up to change to your uniform after  _ Jack  _ is done. The shadow guard waiting a minute before it barges in with you midway about to grab your pants. The shadow speaks, “No need. We leave now.” Grabbing your arm harshly and tugging you along to follow.

The mission was successful and you swear if you see four-zero-four you might just kiss them. However, right now you are in the case of  _ out of the frying pan into the fire _ as you are being escorted from the infirmary to the damned office of the Warden, once again. You couldn't walk too slow to at least mentally prepare yourself for his charm to affect you or attempt to charm to have more of a  _ willing  _ response.

‘ _ Breathe _ ,’ You tell yourself, ‘ _ You already know what that monster wants _ .’ And it is true. Ever since the first time in your cell… He has… You cringe as the patient gown does nothing to protect you as did the nightgown did some, in fact, worse because you have only your panties on and the back of the gown is held barely closed by strings.

_ "Come here dear," Beckoning you with his index finger. Each step on the cold concrete flooding sealing your fate. His legs open wide, "Kneel right here," You kneel between his legs. The shadow groans from his throat at the sight of you both naked and between his legs, "Unzip me." _

_ You glare. _

_ The hand that slicked his hair back, grabs yours shoving your face between his legs, "Do as ordered, seven-seven-six… Or do you wish for a more assertive  _ **_punishment_ ** _?" Purring out the threat. _

You will steal the treasure of whoever this palace belongs to, you will do things by the book no matter… You stop in front of the door waiting for the shadow to come around you to open the door. Hands making a fist as the door opens revealing the Warden leaning on the front of his desk twirling handcuff in his finger. “Leave us.” You can see the grin on his face because of the new mask with a clear mouth section and phantom of the opera-like. Being nudged inside you move inside standing a few inches in front of the door, flinching when it slams shut and clicks locked.  _ Into the fire indeed. _

"My dear seven-seven-six, nice to see you are out of the infirmary and much better now from what I was told about your  _ back.  _ I often forget how  _ fragile  _ humans are." You remain in front of the door glaring at him with a clear mind. He is not using charm this time. "Come here, seven-seven-six." Standing at his full height, "Let’s see the doctor's work, hm?" He waits for you before growling, "Move it, prisoner."

"I want answers." Daring to remain standing away from him. "I gave you what you wanted and you've yet to tell me my answer."

The slamming of his palm on the steel desk doesn't make you flinch nor cower, "You forget a little too  _ often  _ who is in charge, dear." The second delay in your reaction to process what the Warden is doing to your detriment. "That's fine I do  **_love_ ** your attempts at disobedience."

No, no, no!

"Get off of me you son of a bitch!" Kicking, scratching, yelling, fighting with all your might. "No! Stop-- Ah!" He grins sadistically as the gown is torn off, ripping off the clear part of the bottom of his mask, his warm tongue tracing the column of your throat before he bites down on where your jaw and neck meet. " _ In here you have no rights, no free will, you are the scum of the earth even if you are a cutie."  _ Whispering into your ear as he gropes, fondles, bites your flesh. You writhe under him on the cold steel contrasting with your heating up skin.

**Why does the voice sound familiar?**

"No! I am a Phantom Thief!" You got a good left hook but he is relentless in his touching of your body. Brutally turning you around allowing him to remove your panties with a quick tear. "I am--"

_ "You abandoned them. Your team.  _ **Your leader** . _ "  _ He states as he admires his work in getting you bare underneath him and in shocking you to the core.

"N-No--" How could he have?

"Yes, seven-seven-six. You left them, parted ways without so much as a good reason or a goodbye.  _ You abandoned them like you abandoned your father." _

You froze up, the wind knocked completely out of you leaving you helpless, a tear running down from the corner of your eyes. How he could know something so intimate about you!? 

_ “Think about it: If they really cared, if you had remained with your team, wouldn’t they right now be looking for you? No, instead you are servicing your sentence.  _ Not that  **_I_ ** plan to hand you over to them anytime soon.” Kissing your cheek behind the mask, “My dear seven-seven-six.” It is as if the world around you went still but he did not as the cuffs came on without hesitation or care. He lifts you up, taking you to his desk when he lays you there on your stomach with your legs hanging off.

“Just end me.” Feeling almost defeated knowing all too well what is going to happen; it hurts that maybe he is right, maybe you went too far and are facing the consequences of your actions. The Warden hums appraising the cheeks of your behind, fondling it differently than when he kept slapping it last time, a smile appears, "Dear, your sentence isn't death. Though you experienced four little ones so far." Laughing at his own joke. The shadow traces your spine with his index finger, you hold back the tears as his other hand pulls a handful of your hair, “It’s time you learned to accept your fate.” 

“Never.” Hissing at him only pleases him to know you haven’t given up despite his soul-crushing words. It had only fuelled you to learn the truth about this place and him. The harsh grip on your hair is moved to your neck where he squeezes just enough to get your mouth to open, that is when he quickly releases your neck and slips in two of his gloved fingers inside. Forced to endure sucking his fingers as he gags you with them, pulls them away only when he deems them wet enough.

"Stop!" Shouting with a sob as he pulls the fabric covering your cunt; you close your legs tight but it is useless now. Thrashing to get away as his inhuman strength is used to open your legs, "Sh, you'll like this part," Moving your panties to the side as he strokes your nether lips, "There it is." You toss your head back as you smother out a gasp as the pads of his gloved covered hand toys with your clit, "Come now: where’s that pretty voice of yours, Bat," You sob as you feel your hips lift up as fingers enter you. “Heh, Hahahahahahaha!” Laughing that the struggling misery of your mind versus your body.

You inhale sharply then closing your lips shut with your eyes focusing on glaring at him if looks could kill yours is a dull knife with that dark blushing face.

The Warden now has you.

.

.

.

.

.

You lay in a fetal position hugging yourself damning how you can still feel the monster's hands on you. Rage is keeping you from breaking down; you will find a way out of this damn place. You have been brought back from the office after the Warden had put you through hell! It seems after the first night and touching you with his fingers and fucking you with the baton, it wasn’t enough for him. He wanted more.

_ You twitch every other second as he cleans up the mess he made of your cunt, his pet yet to move after being fucked multiple times on his desk. "So responsive," He sits in his chair watching his black gooey cum drip out of you into the floor. "I do adore humans." He has you laying on your back and holding your legs open to watch your cunt twitch as more cum leaks out. Taking his middle and index finger he plugs up your sensitive hole to keep you stuffed. You squirm both from the intrusion and overstimulation as he wiggles his fingers inside of you. _

_ "Can't have you leaking all over the place now, dear." _

You ache from how many times he forced himself inside of you, forced you cum, and forced you to take his cum. At least, he let you shower alone after what cruelty he showed you.

_ "Psst! Seven-seven-six, are you in there?"  _ You recognize the voice all out to you in the vents. Being on the bottom bunk they can't see you.

"Four-zero-four!" You are so happy to see them! God, you wish you could hug them given all that had happened you need your glimmer of hope now more than ever.

_ "Did you get it?"  _ Keeping their voice down then going quiet as a guard walks by. " _ I hope you got your answers…"  _ You nod understanding the stunt you both pulled only worked that one time. Trying it again would cause too much suspicion and you know the Warden is a smart shadow to catch on quickly.

_ "My, my," Examining your wounds from crawling in the air vents, "I don't believe I was  _ **that** _ rough with you the last time." You wince as he presses on a scrape on your arm from a jagged piece of metal. “Amazing for as fragile humans are they are quite sturdy.” The Warden held you close to him as you struggled to handle being his cock warmer now in his seat with you on his lap. "Full of life, warm, so many complex emotions with your minds." He grins when you gasped when he suddenly thrusts upwards further inside of you. You thought twice was enough! _

“Yeah, I got my answers. Not all but enough to figure out the rest." You whisper watching a guard pass by your cell.

_ It feels… so familiar. You hate how good it feels, how you find yourself no longer fighting him, how you moan out loud now. Laid out on his desk with your arms around his neck keeping him close trying to hide his face; each thrust hitting your g spot as if he mapped out your body since your first  _ inspection. _ The Warden likes you like this, he can taste your inner turmoil when he kisses you, his fingers leaving bruises on your upper thighs as he holds your legs wide open, his growls when your nails dig into his shoulder blades. _

_ "That's right, treasure, sing for your Warden. Sing and sing until your voice is gone." _

"We make our move as soon as you start the cleaning shift." Stating before four-zero-four leaves back to his cell.

* * *

Warden stands gazing out of the tower of light into the misty horizon outside the walls of this prison. He has to admit the architect for this place truly has an amazing mind or twisted one. He isn't quite sure yet why since the architect barely talks to anyone especially him. They both are shadows and both have shared goals… The Warden thinks. He isn't sure what the shadow you want, in all honesty. At first, he was brought here by his human self, it was to be saved. Joker for some reason couldn't let the shadow go.

Not at that time.

Another person created him but they bonded, Joker found himself with a shadow, aching with life, connected to him. The palace of his own came later, the Warden doesn't like his palace. He likes yours. Yes, yours; surely you figured that out during your daring plan to get a copy of Navigator's map of the facility. Being that you have a law enforcement family history as well as studied prison facilities designs and structures (some palaces have similar layouts when compared and oversimplified), it made sense why you-- Your shadow created this make so meticulously.

He was just lucky your shadow saw him as the perfect warden to run this place. 

"Release her." The shadow you state once more in a blank boring monotone voice. "You keeping her here will only cause the prisoners to see her out as food and get the attention of the Phantom Thieves if it hasn't already." The shadow busted into his office demanding you be released upon finding out both how long you have been here and figured out why. After all, you are something his true self's heart desires. "Warden--"

"Now, who let you out of your comfy little office, (Name)?" Turning around with a scowl on his face, "You don't even so much inform me of wanting a meeting and now you are making demands of your Warden!?" Sure your shadow made this place but your shadow is only an architect who has no real power to run this place without him.

_ "I'm you without the flaws." _

_ "And what flaws are that?" Joker keeps the gun pointed on the shadow as he questions it. "You were created by someone else, not me. You should have disappeared along with the palace." _

_ "Sure different manufacturer but I'm still connected to you-- I still am you." A bullet is fired flying past his face. "Tsk, tsk, testy."  _

Ren, that what he labeled himself as to be both a part of and separate from what is a copy of Joker. That is why the way he treats you is both entertaining him and annoying him to a degree. At first, he wanted to simply break you and keep you here as a toy to mess around with, but he now he wanted to keep seeing you fight him, to see you get back up littered with his cum and bite marks, and keep on fighting him until you realized there is no escaping from him. He wanted to consume the light of hope in your eyes until all you lived for is him.

“Warden, you can’t keep her here…” Your shadow stands in front of the desk placing down a calling card from the phantom thieves. Or rather, “Joker knows she is here. Tracking her might have difficult but you are connected to him and--”

“And he, I.” Growls as walks around the desk to sit on the edge of it close to your shadow. “What about you?”

She shakes her head, “I don’t feel her. I doubt she feels me too.” She slaps his head that when up her thigh seeking to feel what he had of the real you in the shadow. “I will be returning to my office, warden.”

“Aw, no playtime?” Grabbing her wrist, “Just a quickie.”

“No.” Pulling her wrist out of his grasp. “You already did enough damage to her adding to her palace.” Walking out of the office and slamming the door behind her.

His eyes going over the calling card picking it up with a hardened stare. Now he has not only to deal with your former teammates but one is a shadow of as well. Given how much more resources Joker has in personas… The warden goes behind his desk looking at the monitor with a focus expression as he beings a new plan.

Pressing a button on the commutation box.

“Warden Jackle, gather the others in the meeting room and have Warden Rook there as well make sure he brings in all the scouting reports.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is shorter but it's to help pick the pace for the other three chapters. 
> 
> Easter Egg! The title names are named after Noir films <3 
> 
> I apologize for the lack of updating of this series: some schooling and medical issues came up these past months that effected my writing but I'm trying to push through to get some fics done. Hope you enjoy and stay tuned for more!

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to https://twitter.com/SeikyuuVA for the audio scripts used in this fic "The Warden" (original one big fav) and "Mirror" (buy the pack it is *chef kiss*)


End file.
